The method of light scanning photomacrography seems to be the only efficient method for a true color analysis of macroscopic specimens. In this technique, an object is moved slowly through a very thin sheet of light and is photographed at the same time by a camera whose focal plane is in exactly the same plane as the sheet of light. The camera shutter is left open during the whole process. Thereby, each portion of the object passing through the thin sheet of light is captured sharp on the film, while the blurred rest of the object is not illuminated and stays invisible. The whole object is thus continuously superimposed on the photographic film with full depth of field. The exposure is regulated by the speed with which the object is moved through the sheet of light. Since the sheet of light contains all visible spectra of light, the picture will be in real color. A further quality of light scanning pictures, besides their remarkable sharpness, is the lack of perspective distortion; the image is an exact axonometric representation of the object. This is due to the fact that the object-film distance remains constant. This phenomenon is very useful for scientific measurements.